Happy Ending
by Raptora
Summary: Monika shares her deep dark secret, and the events that led up to her happy ending. (Yandere/Psychopathic Monika)


Warning: Sensitive subjects included.

* * *

It's not fair.

It's not fair at all.

I've got it all – the looks, the brains, the charm… I'm practically the perfect girl, but having tried as I had, I still somehow could not win him over.

 _She_ did, however, to my utter disgust. That ditzy mess of my "vice-president". Why? Just because she had known him before me? He didn't deserve her. He deserved someone else, someone so much better, someone… like me. He wanted to be with me, it was obvious, but she was coming between us. She was the one holding him back, and it was up to me to give us both what we wanted.

It was rather easy. She never had it all together in the first place, which meant that I had at least one thing going for me. I had managed to fool the naïve girl, and everyone else into thinking that I was her friend, and that I actually cared about her. She started to confide in me, telling me everything about how she was struggling with her thoughts, how she wanted everyone to be happy, how she was selfish by letting him worry about her.

She was right, of course. She had been the one receiving all his attention. Thinking about them doing anything together made me sick, but I couldn't let that show. I had to do this correctly, even if the pain of waiting only got worse by the day. All of it would be worthwhile, and I would eventually have my happy ending. With that in mind, I continued going back to the club every day with that warm, gentle smile plastered on. I was the caring club president after all, who desired only for my members to feel at home, or so they all thought.

I decided to move things along when I had to work with her over the weekend for the upcoming school festival. He was spending the day working on a different task with another girl, something I didn't hesitate to let her know about over our online video call, wanting to amuse myself with her reaction to it. The appalling mess behind her caught my attention for a while. Honestly, what exactly did he see in her? I watched her try to keep up her cheerful façade. She wasn't fooling anyone, not anymore. She was upset at the news, but she shouldn't have been, and she knew that.

Imagine my astonishment when she called me again that very night, telling me that he had confessed his love to her. I wasn't kidding when I said that she told me everything. They were… in a relationship? No… he could not belong to her, there was no way I was going to allow for that. However, it had been her doubts that put me at ease. She began again, to share with me about how unhappy she was, knowing he had done it all just for her.

"If you're troubling him and it bothers you, then the only logical thing would be to let him go."

That was what I told her, but it was so much more than that. For her, it hurt to see him care about her, but it also hurt to see him with someone else. She was never going to be happy. I knew that, but I didn't care, as long as he could be with the one who truly deserves him – yours truly, of course. He only confessed to her because he felt sorry for her. He worried about her way too much. I foresaw him still wasting his time and attention on her even if she were to push him away, which led me to say what I said next.

"It seems that you're upset that he cares so much about you, but… I can't tell you how to make him stop caring. You'll have to figure that one out yourself."

He showed up without her the following morning. I had to continue putting on my act, appearing disappointed at the fact that he did. It was important that he still saw me as the concerned club president I had always seemed to be. He then became apprehensive after reading the poem she had submitted for the event. Considering all he knew about me, he would have never guessed that I was the "she" mentioned in that poem. He changed his mind, deciding to go back and get her. I called sweetly after him as he ran out the classroom door, telling him not to strain himself.

He didn't return for a couple of hours, and I was beginning to grow curious. I could have probably taken a guess at what had happened, but I wanted to see it for myself. I left one of the other club members in charge of things before going after him to her house. Both the gate and the front door were open upon my arrival, and I invited myself in. I could pick up the faint sound of someone crying, which got louder as I made my way upstairs.

That was when I saw it. Right through the open room door was her lifeless body hanging by her neck from the ceiling. So… she actually did it. She was finally gone! However, having to pretend that I was devastated at the sight, I let out an audible gasp.

"B- But why? Everything was fine until… until…" I forced myself to stutter, knowing deep down that it had never been fine for her.

I turned to the one I loved enough to do this for, crumpled in a heap on the floor. It hurt me to see him such a wreck, but it was necessary. I had to get rid of her for us to be together. I crouched down by him, placing a comforting hand on his back. He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Monika… s- she… I don't understand!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I held him close to me.

He continued sobbing into my shoulder, his tears wetting my blazer. What he didn't see was the smirk of satisfaction I had on my face. I was the one who was there for him, the only one, me, just Monika. He was finally mine, and I was not going to let anything else come between us. He shall soon forget about her, and I'll be everything he ever wanted. We were going to be so, _so_ happy together, and forever.

There is such a thing as a happy ending, you've just got to make it happen yourself.


End file.
